Attackers may try to gain access to a computer system using a use after free (“UAF”) attack. This attack overwrites memory of an object stored in memory that is freed in conjunction with the execution of an application. The attack overwrites the freed object with the allocation of another object that could be used to maliciously harm the system if executed.